The New Captain
by Awesome-Pawesome
Summary: When a new captain enters the Soul Society, she catches many people's intrests. But she also has a deadly secret... Can the Soul Society handle this new captain, or will it crumble beneath her? enjoy! don't forget to review!
1. The New Captain

It had been 3 months since the epic showdown between Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and all of the 13 court guard squad captains. The Soul Society was slowly getting itself back to a daily basic routine. But one thing left the soul reapers thinking, "When are we going to get new captains"? The 3 captain spots left from Gin, Aizen, and Tosen, were still left captain-less. Today had been a new day though; something was different in the air. Was it new spiritual pressure? Byakuya Kuchiki slightly pondered his thougts. A few seconds later he was greeted by a hell butterfly.

"_Attention all captains report, we have a captains meeting, repeat all captains report we have a captains meeting"._

" Great another pointless meeting, what's it going to be about this time, cleaning up squad 11 barracks, I swear these meetings get stupider as the weeks go on".

Byakuya made his way to the captains' hall, and took his place among the other captains.

Hmmm…. Zaraki, looks awfully happy. Weird, he never smiles unless he's ripping someone apart-literally.

Just then, Head Captain Yamamoto entered the room.

"Attention all captains, we have decided it's time we have a new captain for squad 5, to replace Sōsuke Aizen's previous position". The doors swung open, and a young 5'2ft girl slowly walked in. She had beautiful sandy colored curly hair, and piercing blue eyes. Her skin color was like a sweet caramel candy, it was flawless. She was also very curvy, which caught many captains' eyes. But something was strange… she carried two Zanpakutō's. In all of the history in the Soul Society, only three soul reapers were fortunate enough to wield two Zanpakutō's and that was Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Shūhei Hisagi. Also behind her bangs, she had what looked like red tattoo slices about 1 inch thick starting at her hairline (in the middle of her forehead) going down to just where her nose started. She had a total of 5 red tattooed marks on her face. The one above her nose, then she had a 1 inch one in length coming from both temples to about the tip of her cheekbones(yes on both sides of her face)and two that went from her hairline on both sides of her face to the middle of her eyebrow. The five lines were thin but came to a sharp point where it ended. They were extravagant! Something else that was unusual about her was her outfit. Unlike a regular black lose Soul Reapers uniform; she had a tight almost form-fitting one. She also had long pink nails and a bright smile on her face as she entered the corridor. "Let's all greet Captain Rain Samurakami, of the 5th squad". As Rain walked down the isle of Capitan's, she took her place next to her fellow captain.

As the meeting dragged on about improvements for the Soul Society, eyes slowly began to venture towards Captain Samurakami way.

"What is it about this girl, why do I feel so drawn to her look? It puzzles me", wondered Byakuya.

"Is it her unique tattoos or her overall appearance"? "Well whatever it is, it won't be a distraction; work comes first, and will always come first".

_Meanwhile the captain meeting finally ends…_

{This is my first submisson to this site! Let me know if you like it, because if i don't get any reviews, i won't continue the story! Thanks for reading! enjoy:)} oh p.s. i don't know why the wording is really big on that one part, i'm not sure how to fix it:/ can someone help me with that? THANKS!


	2. Meeting

"Should I talk to her"? "No, I should just let her get a feel of how things work around here first, and she should probably meet her team… besides it would just be awkward", and with that, Byakuya sulked off into seclusion once again.

Captain Samurakami left the captains corridors feeling anxious and a little bit intimidated.

"What happens if they don't like me? After all, didn't they just lose their previous captain what's-his-face to the hollows? I mean come on that's a little pathetic, hollows… really…? That's almost embarrassing. Ahh… Whatever, lets meet my team!"

Among squad 5's team there were feelings of excitement, but mostly anger.

"Why the hell do we need a new captain, we were doing fine on our own", shouted someone among crowd.

"YAHH! I heard it was a girl to"!

"What's so wrong with having a girl as a captain", glared Momo Hinamori Lieutenant of squad 5.

"OH! Lieutenant we didn't mean that in a bad way… we swear, it's just ughh… none of us have ever seen her before"!

"Yah none of us have seen her before", shouted another subordinate.

"Well that's no excuse for you to be complete assholes, I should punish you for your disgrace, but honestly I shouldn't waste my time", replied Momo.

"Man, she has really changed since Aizen abandoned her, she seems more Lieutenant-like. Asserting her authority", whispered Kai, a new girl that had just transferred into squad 5.

"What would you know about authority, I've known her for six years, she's a total push-over, you've known her like twelve minutes", Reina whispered back.

Just then all the arguments among the crowd dissipated, all their eyes followed this strange new soul reaper. Could this be their captain? Everyone's eyes were glued to her every movement. She walked through the crowd with such elegance, swaying with the wind, it was breath-taking.

"Hello squad 5, I am Captain Rain Samurakami, your new captain".

Lieutenant Hinamori, rushed to greet her.

"Hello Captain Samurakami, I am Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask".

Wait Momo thought to herself, "Did that come out right? Don't hesitate to ask? What am I, her mom? Great I blew it".

"M-my apologies Captain, I didn't mean to say it like tha-

"It's ok Lieutenant, I understandwhat you are trying to tell me".

"Now then, lets fill up this awkward silence, yes, I am your new captain, and I want to start off by saying it is a great honor to be your captain, I promise I will not disappoint you, we are a team, will work together, there _will be_ no secrets, any questions"?

Everyone was completely speechless… except for Seigen Suzunami.

"How the hell are you supposed to match up to our previous captain? Look at you, you have no power, I barley feel any spiritual pressure that can even slightly resemble a captain from you. Your weak, what a disgrace", Seigen practically spat the word at her.

Everyone gasped in horror, at Seigen's outburst.

"You dare challenge me, I expected some resentment among this squad, but disgrace will NOT be tolerated"!

Samurakami's, blood was starting to boil; she had to control herself, from ripping this guy's head-off. She wouldn't be able to suppress her spiritual power anymore if she was to "fly off the handle"."No matter what, I will not fight my subordinates", she slightly thought to herself. "I couldn't stop myself if I did, let's face it my Zanpakutō's love battle, if I was to fight him, he would stand no chance".

"What wrong Samurakami, cat got your tongue", Seigen mocked.

Laughter began to spill from the crowd.

Some began to shout "She's no captain, all she is, is a coward, what a joke"!

Samurakami, couldn't suppress it anymore… she gave in to her Zanpakutō's…

(i hoped you all enjoyed it!, please leave a review telling me if you liked it, or you think i should change something. I'm open to suggestions!)


	3. The Shocking Truth

Captain Samurakami's spiritual pressure immediately rose, she had to get a handle on herself, or her secret would be exposed, and she would surely blow the Soul Society to bits. But she was fighting an internal battle… would she prevail?

"I-have-to- control- myself"…. "I must not give into my Zanpakutō's power"….

Suddenly, Captain Samurakami's let out a high pitched blood curtailing scream, and the red markings on her face slowly began to fade black, her eyes started to fade black too, as she continued to scream at the sky.

"Wha- wha- WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING", shouted Seigen. "WHAT ARE YOU!"

Seigen gasped in horror, as he looked at his new captain. He began to back away as she reached for her Zanpakutō.

Captain Samurakami had not entirely left body yet, she began to struggle as she felt her right hand search for her red hilted Zanpakutō.

"N-o, N-o, dammit, stop"!

Her bright pink fingernails began to fade red. She was losing control; she struggled under her immense spiritual pressure, which was still rising. All of a sudden….

A strange muscular hand gripped her shoulder, and squeezed.

"Hmmm… What do we have going on here…, it looks like fun", grinned Kenpachi Zaraki.

Zaraki took one look at Captain Samurakami, and laughed.

"I knew you would be something interesting, when I first saw you. This pressure of yours is quite impressive, but you're going to need to do better than that, to make me weak".

"C-captain Zaraki"… muttered Seigen, clearly caught off guard that the squad 11 captain just showed up to help his captain.

"What… how… what's wrong with her"?

"I dunno but if the old man catches that she has this amount of spiritual pressure, I'm not sure what would happen to her. If she "disappeared", I would be pissed. I need someone's ass to kick when Kurosaki's not here, and I got a feeling she just might do", smiled Kenpachi.

With that, Kenpachi took one look at Seigen, and the rest of the horrified squad 5, told them to stay back, ripped off his eye-patch, and got ready for battle.

"This is going to be fun", laughed Kenpachi.

The Soul Society began to rumble, clearly showing it was at its max for spiritual pressures.

Squad 5 still mortified at what they were witnessing started to run back to their barracks.

"We need to get away from here, or we will be blown to bits", shouted Momo. "I know it's my job to protect my captain, but seeing the situation were in, we wouldn't stand a chance"!

All of squad 5 left, leaving Kenpachi Zaraki, and Rain Samurakami, totally and completely alone…

(Did you all like it :)!, don't worry, as the story progresses, i will make it even more intense! Don't forget to review)


	4. Confusion

Kenpachi Zaraki, and Rain Samurakami took off into the sky.

"You dare challenge me Soul Reaper", hissed Captain Samurakami.

"Soul Reaper? Don't you also mean yourself, captain? Last time I checked you were a Soul Reaper too", laughed Kenpachi.

"I am not a pitiful Soul Reaper, child!"

"Who the hell are you calling a child", corrected Kenpachi.

Kenpachi took one look at Captain Samurakami and knew she wasn't there anymore, but who was this new being, that he was talking to? Did she somehow get possessed by a hollow, and he missed it? This was so confusing, it was making Kenpachi's head hurt. He was getting pissed-off.

"Okay well whoever the hell you are, I'm gonna kick your ass, I came up here for one purpose, and that purpose is to win. So bring it on… _hollow_".

Laughter exploded from Samurakami.

"Hollow? Who are you calling a hollow? That pitiful thing, gross I would never become one of them, their weak. Just. Like. You".

"Oh weak, who are you calling weak? Have you looked in the mirror Samurakami? Last time I checked, I'm captain of squad 11, the "combat squad", and what are you? A replacement for a stupid-ass captain that was just as weak as you"!

Those words stung, like someone was tearing her heart out, if there was one word that Rain hated the most, it was "weak".

"I'll show you weak Zaraki"!

Rain's eyes turned completely black, the white part of her eye, and all. The markings on her face were black to, as well as her fingernails. The spiritual pressure surrounding her engulfed Kenpachi in a thick black layer of evil. Her spiritual pressure was something he had never felt before, it was evil, there was no happiness to it, just pure evil. Rain reached for her "black" hilted Zanpakutō.

"Wait I thought your Zanpakutō's hilt was red"?

Kenpachi questioned himself. "I could've sworn it was red? How are the two hilts different when their supposed to come from the same power source? Crap, this chick, was becoming stranger and stranger, as their battle went on. If I want to beat her, I'm going to have to think of a different way, maybe if I face her head-on, that should do it. Wait is this even Rain I'm fighting? Or is she possessed? I asked her if she was possessed by a hollow and she said no. If it's not a hollow possessing her, then _what_ was"?

"What's wrong Zaraki, scared? Aww did mean old Rain scare you"?

Kenpachi was now really pissed off. "Alright, what the hell, I'm gonna face this bitch head-on".

Kenpachi grabbed his sword, ignored the thick black dust surrounding him, and charged head-on towards Rain.

"How can you still see, through my spiritual pressure, impossible", yelled Rain.

"No, complete darkness doesn't affect me, ask Tosen, he tried that same stupid party trick on me also, and where did that get him… dead".

Kenpachi was now face-to-face with Captain Samurakami. He looked into her pitch-black eyes… and saw nothing. It was like staring into a black ocean, there was nothing but anger. Something was off though? What was it? Could he still save her, from whatever was possessing her? Well it was worth a shot, maybe she just needed a little push.

"W-wait stop, you don't want to do this", Rain said through broken fragments.

"Shut-up Rain, I thought you were dead, I should've fully possessed you, when I had the chance"! Spat her Zanpakutō…

Kenpachi was now extremely confused, her Zanpakutō was possessing her? Wait how is that possible? He watched in confusion as Rain yelled at herself, and strange voices yelled back.

"K-Kenpachi, you have to do it now, while I still have some control".

"Wait, do what"?

"You have to stab me, right here", she drew a circle around her heart".

(Hope you all like it so far! Anything you guys want me to add? please leave a review:) thanks!


End file.
